


Road Side Stop

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Officer Morningstar [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Angry Sex, Break Up, Engagement, F/M, Forced, Handcuffs, Police Uniforms, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: A breakup leads to a long drive out of town. But who is in the police car coming up behind her.





	Road Side Stop

Chloe rolled her neck slightly as she drove quietly with many things on her mind. She just broke up with her boyfriend after feeling like nothing was coming from this relationship besides lots and lots of sex. And spending time with him outside of the bedroom with or without her daughter Trixie with them. She still recalled the look of sadness on his face when she ended it. It was the same look he had when she saw his true face. She ended things right there and then and turned and quietly walked out without letting him say or do anything about it. This work trip came up a few days later her boss sent her on was a chance to mentally move on and for him to quietly cut ties with everyone at work. Two days before she got this trip Lucifer had come to the office and speak with her boss about leaving the department. She had watched as her boss nod her head and say something to him before shaking his hand. Then the following day Dan headed out for lunch and came back later shaking his head and wouldn't tell her what happened. 

Though the day of the trip she saw Ella talking to someone on the phone when she made one last check in before she headed out. She swore as she left she heard Ella giggle over something the other person said to her over the phone. And here she now was driving down an empty road lost in her own thoughts as she heard the siren and saw the flashing lights coming up behind her. "Great." She muttered softly as she pulled over as she knew it was for her since she was the only person on the road. She stopped the car and pulled out quickly her badge out of her purse and double checked where her gun was when the rapping came to her window. She turned and saw someone's check as she rolled down her window and looked up and blinked a couple times at the person before her. "Lucifer? What the hell?"

Lucifer didn't smirk at her as he was dressed again as Officer Morningstar again. "Puts your hands out the window. And it's Officer Morningstar Miss." He said coldly towards her.

Chloe was surprised by how cold he was sounding. But from the past, she knew it was better to say her piece again so he let her go on her way. She put her badge in her purse and stuck her hands out the window. "I wasn't speeding Officer." She looked up sharply when he put the handcuff's on her as she noticed they were police issue ones too.

Lucifer opened her car door. "Out you come." He said in a tone that was avoided of all emotion.

Chloe carefully got out of the car as she looked at him sternly. "Officer?"

Lucifer reached into her car and turned it off before he put her keys in her purse before he stood up and closed her car door and stood there looking at her sternly. "Hands against the car with your legs spread and don't move." His voice was still cold as he spoke to her.

Chloe looked into his eyes as he spoke to her. She knew she had hurt him by breaking up with him. But she didn't know she had hurt him this badly. She turned and put her hands on the car and spread her legs like she was told to do. "Someone is going to come down this road before long Lucifer." She said softly as she looked out into a nearby field.

Lucifer swatted her behind harder then he would have normally before he pulled a ball gag out of his pocket and put it in her mouth and made sure it was tight behind her head. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "As far as anyone knows there is road work down this road both ways. So you are going to face your punishment." He bent his head and bite her neck before he licked the mark to ease his bite.

Chloe shuttered slightly as she stood there as she winced when he bites her. But she was trying to keep control of her emotion's as he started his slow pat down.

Lucifer was still patting her down as he knelt down to her feet and pulled down her pants and panties. He helped her step out of them and tossed them through the opened window of her car. He leaned in and sniffed at her pussy before he smirked a darker smirk then he has before. "My pussy sounds hungry." He stood up as he took a step back and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He grabbed her by the hip's and held her in mid-air with him between her legs. "Normally I am a gentle lover with eating you out until you cum two or three times. But you're still being punished so I will be taking not giving Chloe." He said right before he shoved his cock into her all the way to the hilt and started to thrust into her hard.

Chloe's eyes grew wide when he just thrust into her without his normal easing into her to the hilt. She just took it as she moved her arms around his neck as she hung onto him for dear life as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again.

Lucifer's hand went from her hip's to grabbing her ass tightly as he kept on pounding into her over and over again.

Chloe felt her toes start to curl as she got closer and closer to cumming when he stopped and pulled out of her. Her eyes went right to his as she looked into his eyes.

Lucifer removed her arms from around his neck and turned her over and laid her on the hood of her car and trusted back into her balls deep.

Chloe moaned loudly around the ball gag as she cummed around his cock hard.

But Lucifer didn't slow down his manic trusting into her over and over again. As he trusted into her as he took his hand and spanked her hard on the ass. "You should know better than breaking the law detective."

Chloe barely heard him before she felt him slow down and lean into her back as she heard him repeat what he just said to her. She turned her head slightly as she turned and looked back at him confused.

"Oh, we are far from being done with your punishment." He said sternly as his manic trusting returned full force then.

Chloe came again and then again in short order before she was almost passing out with the force of her orgasms.

Lucifer slammed into her three times before he did the fourth time they both had come at the same time. He gently pushed her up onto the hood of the car as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Chloe was passed out on the hood of the car just laying there. She didn't hear or feel the ball gag is removed from her mouth. She did hear Lucifer open his car door before she slipped into the darkness.

Lucifer grabbed a small box and put it into his pocket and the cuff keys before he walked back over to her as he just stood there watching her. He glanced upward for a moment and smirked his wicked little smirk at the sky before he looked back down to watch over Chloe.

Chloe woke up and muttered softly under her breath if Lucifer left her here handcuffed she was going to strangle him. She slowly sat up and turned towards him and blinked a couple times. "Officer?" She asked softly as she looked at him before it hit her he never wore a condom and he came inside her looking at her with shock on his face.

Lucifer took her hands and uncuffed her wrists before he pocketed the keys. "Seems I'm going to handcuff you to me. Since you keep misbehaving detective."

Chloe blinked slightly and wondered what the heck he was talking about. "And how are you going to do that Officer Morningstar?"

Lucifer pulled out a little black ring box and smirked at her. "How do you think?" He said opening it.

Chloe's eyes grew wide when she saw the ring. It was beautifully done with a large diamond in the center and little black diamonds on the sides of it. She reached out and gently touched it as if she didn't know if it was real or not. "When?"

"I got it earlier on that day and was going to ask you that night?" Lucifer said softly.

Chloe blushed before she paled as she looked at him. "Oh." She said softly.

Lucifer looked at her sternly. "Yeah oh."

Chloe looked down. "Sorry, but did you have to go to these extreme? And how did you get any of this to go down?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "I asked your boss, your ex-husband Dan, Ella, and the mayor. Made a costly payment to the city to get this done. But depends on your answer I'm still waiting on."

Chloe blushed as she pulled him down to her and softly kissed him on his lips. "Your lucky I love you or I would kill you for that."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Knowing you. You will think of some way of getting back at him for this. But really woman an answer or I will punish you again right here and now." He said with a rather wicked smirk on his face.

Chloe smiled softly. "Yes." She kissed him deeply on his lips before she pulled back. "Why did you wait so long?"

Lucifer pulled the ring out of the box and blushed. "I am still very slow on human emotion's and feelings. Also, I had to wait for them to finish the engraving on the inside."

Chloe leaned in and read. 'Devil's Venus' on the inside. She looked up and smiled softly. "Cute."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She got off the car before she was reminded of what he did. She looked up and saw he had walked towards his car. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned his head towards her. "Oh, the meeting is real. I will be at the penthouse waiting for your return Chloe." And with that, he got into the car and drove back into town.

Chloe just stood there shocked as she watched him drive back to town. She was going to have to do something epic to get back to him for that. She made sure her engagement ring was on before she grabbed her panties and pants and put them back on. "Now I'm going to be itchy until I can take a shower." She sighed as she got into her car and pulled out the keys from her purse and drove down the road again plotting her revenge against the man who would soon be her husband.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Now, what do you think Chloe will do to Lucifer after this hmm?


End file.
